Meet the Parents
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Luna's parents want to meet Marcus so they head to Calif. When they get there their secret gets harder to keep. Will they expose the truth of vampires? What will Aro and Caius do? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S


Luna's POV

One bright morning in Volterra Italy I was in the throne room sitting on my husband's lap, I turned toward my brother in law Aro with a worried expression.

"Aro didn't you call for Sebastian to come down here?" I asked.

"Yes I did sister…" he nodded.

"Well then where is he?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…do you wish for me to send Felix to fetch him?" Aro asked.

"No I got it." I sighed. "SEBASTIAN!" I called loudly causing Aro to blink in confusion. "My mother…she use to do that when I wouldn't listen…" I explained.

"Ah." Aro nodded.

Then a few moment later Sebastian came down stairs with his face buried in his phone and his fingers typing at inhuman speed.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." he muttered not even looking up from his phone.

"Sebastian why don't you take a break you have been texting for hours." I said as I got off Marcus's lap and walked toward him.

"I know, but I cant…this is the longest Renesmee and I have been apart….and I miss her…" he frowned.

"Aw your so cute!" I grinned as she kissed his cheek.

Then his phone rang and he quickly put it to his ear.

"Hello beautiful." he smirked.

"Ooo beautiful? I wonder who that could be?" I teased.

"Yes, this is almost unbearable…..being apart from you…." he whispered.

"Someone is in love!" I sang causing him to turn a bright shade of red.

"Uh…that was my mom…" he muttered as he walked away quickly.

"I shall never understand such technology." Aro sighed.

I smiled and walked toward Marcus's side, once I was at his side I pressed my lips to his ear and smirked.

"Meet me upstairs, and don't be late." I whispered as I ran to our room at vampire speed.

Marcus's POV

I smiled slightly and turned toward Aro and Caius.

"If you'll excuse me brothers, I have some important business to attend to upstairs." I said.

"Of course brother." Aro smiled as I left the room.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed once I got to our chambers I saw my beautiful wife sitting on our bed with a lovely smirk on her delicate porcelain face. I smiled and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Fancy meeting you here." she grinned.

"Yes." I smiled as I caressed her ivory skin.

Then she pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her back with much passion, the kiss went on for what it seemed like hours until we were interrupted by a knock.

"Really?" Luna groaned.

"Just a moment my beloved." I chuckled as I kissed her noise. "Come in." I sighed as I turned toward the door.

Then Felix walked in with what it seemed like an envelope in his hand.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…" he muttered.

"It's fine." I smiled then I heard Luna mumble from under her breath 'no it's not'. I had to suppress a chuckle.

"I have a letter here for Lady Luna." he said.

"A letter?" Luna asked confused as she walked toward Felix.

Luna's POV

Once Felix left I opened my letter it was from my parents, the letter read:

"_Dear Luna, _

_How have you been? We have missed you horrible….I hope you are happy in Italy with your boyfriend Antonio. I was sad not being able to see you on your 20__th__ birthday….but this year we would like to see you on your 21__st__ birthday and meet Antonio if possible. We will pay for the tickets and if you can not come out here we will go to Italy…we just want to see you again. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad" _

Once I read the letter I reread it again, then I frowned and looked up at my handsome husband who's red eyes were burning into mine.

"Your parents?" he asked as he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes…" I muttered as I handed him the letter to read.

"They want to meet you….and they want to celebrate my birthday.." I sighed.

"Your birthday is April 24th …." Marcus muttered as he read the letter.

"Yes…so we would have to leave tomorrow to get there by then…" I said as I sat next to him. "Do you think we can go?" I asked.

"Perhaps…we would have to speak with Aro…" Marcus said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ok then lets do it right now!" I grinned as I grabbed Marcus's hand and pulled him out the door.

Once we got to the throne room I smiled at Aro and made my way over to him.

"Hello sister." he smiled. "Did you get your letter?"

"Yes I did." I smiled.

"Who may I ask was it from my dear?" Aro asked curiously as he stood from his throne.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about actually…."

"Oh?" he smiled as he clasped his hands together.

"It was from my parents….and they wanted to meet Marcus…and celebrate my birthday." I explained.

"Birthday? Your no longer human Luna….your human age matters no more…your forever nineteen." Aro smiled.

"If she wishes to celebrate it she shall celebrate it." Marcus said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Marcus…" I whispered as I turned my face back toward Aro. "They want for Marcus and I to come visit them in California."

"California? How are you to explain everything to them?" Aro asked.

"I plan to tell them when I came to Italy Marcus and I fell for each other like love at first sight." I smiled.

"I see…and Sebastian what about him? Will you be leaving him in my care?" Aro asked.

"No I was going to bring him with us….I think it would be nice for him to meet his grandparents." I said.

"But they can not know Sebastian is their grandchild….he look too old, and if you say you adopted him you would have to explain why you adopted someone close to your own age." Aro sighed.

"I will tell them he is my nephew…" Marcus said.

"Very well…I will allow you to go to California…what about you Caius?"

"I don't care…as long as they keep our secret." Caius sneered.

"I would never tell." I smiled.

"Nor would I or my son." Marcus added.

"Very well, when will you be leaving?" Aro smiled.

"Tonight." I grinned.

"Very well have a pleasant trip." Aro smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I raced upstairs into Sebastian's room.

Marcus's POV

Once Luna was gone Aro threw his arm around me and smiled.

"You know what will happen if your secret is revealed?"

"Yes…." I whispered.

"And you do not plan on that happening correct?" Aro asked.

"Correct brother, I would never tell our secret I am no idiot." I said.

"See that you aren't." Aro smiled.

Sonja's POV

"Mother?" Sebastian blinked as I burst into his room excitedly.

"Get packed! Get packed!" I sang.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked as I threw a backpack at him.

"Guess!"

"Forks?" he asked excitedly.

"No….California!" I grinned.

"Oh…why?" he frowned.

"Your going to meet your grandparents!" I laughed.

Sebastian looked at me confused and set his phone aside.

"I have grandparents?"

"Of course! You just haven't met them yet….and they didn't know I had you….." I said then there was an awkward silence. "You cant tell them Marcus and I are your parents though….your Going to be Marcus's nephew that we are taking care of ok?"

"Ok?" he said in a confused tone.

"Now hurry up our plane leaves tonight!" I grinned as I disappeared into my chambers.

Later that night before we left for the airport Jane gave us a supply of contacts we could wear so our eyes wouldn't be very noticeable. Then we said goodbye to Aro and Caius and left for California. On the plane ride I had to hold back all my urges to attack the stupid girls checking out my husband, so I threw myself all over him which I could tell he was enjoying immensely.

"Luna Volturi are you jealous of these women?" Marcus smirked as he whispered into my ear.

"No…..I just don't like them looking at you as if your something to eat…" I mumbled.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Marcus chuckled.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean." I laughed, then I looked over to Sebastian who was asleep with his phone in his hand.

"I feel so lucky to have a wonderful son and a handsome loving husband." I smiled.

"I feel so lucky an old man like me could have a beautiful wife like you and a son I could be proud of." Marcus smiled as he kissed me head.

"Your not old your only …661." I grinned.

"Yes and your nineteen…..you should be repulsed." Marcus smiled.

"Never." I smiled as I kissed his lips gently.

"Perhaps you should take a nap." Marcus chuckled.

"I will then." I laughed as I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, that was my form of 'napping' since vampires cant sleep.

"Your beautiful when you sleep." he whispered causing me to smiled.

As I laid there my face buried in his strong stone chest, I drank in his intoxicating scent the scent that could only belong to him, the scent that I adore. As I laid there I felt myself relax it was almost as if I was dreaming I felt so peaceful. I loved this man and I only hoped my parents would too.


End file.
